minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Sand
|versions=Alpha 1.2.0 |decvalue=88 |hexvalue=58 }} Soul Sand (also known as Slow Sand, Mud, Hell Mud or Nethermud) is a brown-grey dirt-type block with sad, pixelated faces on it. It is found naturally only in The Nether, usually near large bodies of lava in deposits similar to gravel deposits. It is commonly thought that the best tool for harvesting Soul Sand is a shovel because harvesting it makes the same sound as dirt, gravel and sand. However, shovels make no effect in speeding up the collection process. Swords can harvest it slightly faster, but this costs two uses of the sword instead of one. Soul Sand is also used in the creation of The Wither. The "Quicksand" Effect This material has looks somewhat similar to that of a dirt block, but it has some unique features. It slows the movement of any player or mob on its surface, and players sink slightly into the block while walking on it. It is only 15/16 the height of a normal block, so the player cannot walk from a block of Soul Sand to a slab without jumping. This also means that you can not get off of Soul Sand while holding down the sneak key, unless the player jumps. Uses Soul Sand is used to plant Nether Wart for use in potions. You can farm not only in the Nether, but also in the Overworld. It can also be used as a trap to slow down hostile mobs, giving the player an additional second to pull out a weapon. Thirdly, it can be used to create the Wither boss by making a T shape out of soul sand and putting 3 Wither Skeleton Heads on top. Creating the Wither *'Note' that this is not in the Crafting Table. You have to build it in the same fashion as an Iron Golem or Snow Golem, making sure that a Wither Skeleton Head is the last block placed. |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-8= }} Trivia *When first released, sneaking onto a Soul Sand block would not prevent the player from falling off the block. This bug was fixed in the 1.2.1 Alpha patch. *Putting an ice block or Cobweb under Soul Sand dramatically slows the player down more than the Soul Sand alone already would have. *Because of the fact that you go down a few millimeters when standing on Soul Sand, shifting at the edge of Soul Sand which is next to lava will set you on fire and let the player take lava damage. *The slowest speed you can have while still moving can be achieved by sneaking and blocking with your sword while walking on Soul Sand with ice underneath it through cobwebs and still lava backwards, under the effect of a Potion of Slowness II. In addition, if the player is under these conditions and is moving at a steep angle against an adjacent block, they can move at almost infinitesimal speeds, moving only 0.00001 m at a time. *It can be found in patches in Nether Fortresses with Nether Warts growing on it. This is the only place you can find Nether Warts. *When placed in the Overworld, Soul Sand will not destroy boats that are piloted into it (vs sand, dirt, etc. that cause damage/death). *Once stepped on in the Overworld, the sky will get dark. *Silverfish and endermites will suffocate if they step on soul sand. This is caused by the fact that they are so small that the sinking effect covers a large part of their body. Category:Blocks Category:Nether